You wanted to see me Minister?
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Dolores Umbridge is called up to the Minister of Magic's office to talk. No slash, no romance. Sorry!


This is a story for Emma of my group "Muggles Just Don't Understand" on facebook.

It isn't romancy or anything like that. I just couldn't force that, I hope is all right! Read and Reviewing would be wonderful!

These character's do not belong to me, nor do I particularly want them to. Instead they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

A squat woman waddled her way to the Minister of Magic's office. She had been told that he wanted to see her. Dolores dearly hoped it would be some sort of promotion or present, or both! A wide smile was plastered on to her face.

Quietly she opened the door, "You wanted to see me, Minister?" Dolores asked in her sickly sweet voice.

An older man with a pair of spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose, sat hunched over his desk with a quill in his right hand. He scribbled hurriedly, completely ignoring the woman at the door. He was much to busy, sending letters, and signing things for approval.

An annoyed Dolores tapped her foot, biting at her lip impatiently, Fudge took no notice.

"Hem, Hem." She said loudly, balling her fist up and using it to cover her mouth from her fake cough.

The Minister looked up, stiffening in his seat, wondering who it was now. He didn't need anymore trouble. That Potter boy caused so much of it. They were having a trial over him casting the patronus charm in front of a muggle, and for being out of school. There were no dementor's in Little Whinging though he claimed there had been. The Minister had looked it up, and made sure. There was no documentation of it.

He was craving attention, obviously. Dumbledore was there to rescue him. Instead of immediately expelling from Hogwarts, they were having a trial. They couldn't give him any special treatment. The scarred boy was spoiled enough!

"Oh, Dolores, come on in, and shut the door behind you." Cornelius Fudge said wearily as he set the quill onto his desk and rubbed his face tiredly.

While dealing with Harry Potter's situation, he also had to find a new teacher for Hogwarts. It was obvious Albus was not having any luck. It was a supposedly cursed position after all. The Defense of the Dark Arts. What a morbid class. They haven't have a decent teacher in ages! Last year's was much more trouble than he was worth.

Dolores did as she was told, being the good ministry employee she was. "You wanted to see me, Minister?" She repeated, walki- rather waddling to the desk of the older man. She took a seat once he motioned for her to.

"Yes, I was wondering, have you heard of the problems at Hogwarts school?" He questioned skillfully, as he eyed her. Everything about him seemed to scream authority. His confident look, his eyes that claimed your attention. Even if he was older, these characteristics didn't fade away.

The woman nodded, the black bow in her hair moving slightly from where it had been. Dolores hurried to fix it with a flick of her wand, the bow was back in place.

"I've heard of many problems coming from that school." A death, the school never being able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, also there was half breeds living in the forest just by the castle! It was insane, and Dolores didn't like how things went at that school at all, why not even two years ago a werewolf was employed there! What a danger for the darling children. "Which one do you wish to speak about?" She asked politely, her eyes intent on his.

Something had to be going on, the minister was such a busy man to just call her into his office for small talk about a school with a horrible Headmaster.

The Minister sighed as he looked to the papers in front of him. A source had told him that they still hadn't obtained a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Art's position. He knew Dolores would be wonderful for the position, and she would help him confirm if his worst fears were being realized or not.

"Dumbledore hasn't found a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Art's position, and I am able to appoint one since he cannot. Dolores, I need you to go to the school for me. I can not go myself, for I am a busy, busy man, and have many things to attend to. Of course, you are perhaps just as busy. " Fudge said with an inquiring look to Umbridge.

Even though she was somewhat reluctant go to go that dreadful school, it would help the minister out. And that, even though it didn't help her yet, would give her a boost in the Ministry. The woman shook her head softly, her eyes looking straight at him.

"I'm not busy, not at all." Dolores said sweetly as she smoothed out her hideous pink dress that seemed for someone fitter than herself. "Is that all, Minister? There is a trial later on today, and I do need to get ready." She told him.

Fudge nodded gratefully as he picked up his quill and dipped it in ink, "Thank you Dolores, " He murmured as he began scribbling on a piece of parchment. "I assume you know the Ministry-approved regulations for teaching?" He peered at her over his glasses.

"Yes Minister, teach through theories , there is no reason to allow them to use the spells. It's much too dangerous." She answered, taking a backwards step towards the door.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye on how they should be taught. You have a week to get some ideas on how you are going to teach-"

"I plan to go along in the book, starting with the beginning, after all. I don't think they have had a decent teacher yet, so many different styles, I highly doubt they have even covered the basics." The woman said told him confidently.

"That's perfect. Eell, go along, you do have things to be doing without having me waste your time. Send me owl post if you need to know anything else." He told her in a dismissive tone. The Minister's attention completely left Umbridge as he went back to his work.

Dolores backed away before turning around and leaving the room. A grin spreading across her face as she all ready began imagining the changes she could make to Hogwarts.

The children would need to be taught rules, and how to respect them...oh so many changes.


End file.
